


La caída de Sharn

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eberron (Setting), Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game, Roleplaying Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: Sharn, la Ciudad de las Torres, se alza imponente en Breland. Es, quizás, la ciudad más poblada de Khorvaire, e incluso de todo Eberron. La vida en ella es agitada, emocionante, peligrosa. Siempre sucede algo en Sharn.Siempre.





	La caída de Sharn

  La vida en Sharn era frenética. Incluso en los niveles más elevados, donde la alta alcúrnia y los nobles representantes de las Doce Casas se regodeaban en su confortable opulencia, donde uno esperaría que la parsimonia y la parafernalia permitieran a sus habitantes un ritmo más relajado y libre de tensiones, había prisas. El tiempo se cernía amenazante sobre todos y sobre todo, azuzando con su látigo el ánimo de la ciudad, pero sus habitantes estaban tan acostumbrados al ajetreo que éste les resultaba hasta entrañable, y lo echaban de menos cuando sus labores y responsabilidades les llevaban a otras urbes más modestas, tanto en tamaño como trajín. Era dificil recorrer las calles de la Ciudad de las Torres sin ser increpado por no andar a buen paso, o por estar en medio del camino de alguien, o por detenerse a hablar con un conocido en pleno puente. En Sharn, todo el mundo tenía un lugar al que ir, a todos les apremiaba llegar lo antes posible, y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino debía desaparecer cuanto antes mejor. 

  Pocos eran los oasis capaces de aplacar la tenaza de los granos de arena al caer por el reloj, pero si había uno donde las tensiones se relajaban y el pesado manto de las responsabilidades con fecha de caducidad era levantado de los hombros de los infelices, era la Vaca que Ríe: una humilde posada que tenía sus puertas de noble madera de granpino siempre abiertas para todo el que necesitara acojo, abrigo, o un respiro. Quizás no era ahora tan humilde, desde que un fortuito incendio, el colofón de una oleada de chantajes por parte de un competidor sin escrúpulos, proporcionó a su dueño de los medios para resurgir con más fuerza y sin competencia en la zona en la que se encontraba. Pero ni la presión ni el chantaje ni la siguiente lluvia de monedas de oro lograron romper el ánimo del matrimonio que regentaba el lugar; Starkos y su esposa Aleia eran el cálido impetu que hacía latir el hospitalario corazón de la Vaca que Ríe. Y, al igual que sus dueños, la Vaca que Ríe seguía siendo un remanso de paz en el que detenerse cuando el ajetreado ritmo de Sharn te vencía.

  La fama del local se había extendido por toda la ciudad, de tal manera que hasta vecinos de lejanas barriadas, incluso algunos de unos niveles por encima, encontraban un momento para pausar sus vidas entre sus robustos e innífugos muros. Longdrink, un mercader ambulante que había topado con el lugar por hazares del destino unos meses antes, hacía cada vez más frecuentes sus visitas, pues no hay mejor clientela que aquella que busca evadirse de sus menudos problemas diarios. Grupos de aventureros elegían a Starkos como amfitrión para sus merecidos reposos, y recuperaban fuerzas gracias a las generosas comidas de Aleia. Muchos de los parroquianos que llevaban allí desde que la Vaca abrió por primera vez seguían encontrando en la posada la bocanada de aire que sus pulmones ansiaban por recibir, y por ello seguían acudiendo día tras día. Cuanto más aceleraba el ritmo en Sharn, más inalterable resultaba la paz en la Vaca que Ríe. 

  Especialmente en una mesa en particular, tan apartada que nadie planteaba el ocuparla, tan pequeña que aún gracias si podía ser de utilidad para un individuo. A menudo Aleia le sugería a Starkos deshacerse de ese destartalado tocón de madera, como llamaba a la mesa, y aprovechar para reorganizar la distribución del salón principal. 

-Sé que parece poco, pero podríamos ganar al menos tres asientos. 

-¡Jajaja! -reía él-. El negocio ya nos va bien, querida, no necesitamos cambiar nada. La gente precisamente nos prefiere porque no cambiamos. Somos todo lo contrario a Sharn. 

-Pero... ¡tres asientos!

-Déjalo, mujer, no hace falta. ¡Jajajaja!

  Y con una sonora carcajada daba por zanjado el tema. 

  Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la razón por la que Starkos hacía caso omiso de las insistentes sugerencias de su mujer respecto a la mejorable distribución de las mesas era un cliente asiduo en particular. Starkos sabía que, para ese cliente, esa raquítica mesa era lo único que le quedaba. Había visto la vida de ese pobre miserable ser destruída ante sus ojos, y no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Cuando Starkos pensaba en Harold veía a un perro abandonado, al que patean cuando vagabundea por las calles, y que pese a ser maltratado sigue acercándose a la mano más cercana en busca de afecto. Cada día, el menudo Harold se arrastraba invisible por la posada y se sentaba en esa mesa arrinconada, pasando inadvertido al mundo. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y la mano reposando en el asa de la jarra de cerveza, Harold veía el mundo pasar sin realmente formar parte de él. Starkos hacía tiempo que dejó de preguntarse si realmente percibía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o si su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano, o siquiera si había alguien ahí dentro. El posadero tampoco sabía por qué seguía atendiéndolo, si no lo pagaba y la mayoría de las noches recogía la jarra casi tan llena como la había entregado, sólo que caliente y sin espuma. Pero, después de que su mujer lo abandonara por un rico orco del Nivel Superior y que lo echara de su casa, a Starkos le faltaba valor para decirle nada. El hombre ya había sufrido suficiente. 

  Ese jueves no era diferente al resto, y a media mañana Harold ya se había situado en su lugar, con los dedos de la mano flojos sobre el borde de la jarra y su habitual sonrisa bobalicona decorando el rostro demacrado. Ese día el comedor estaba muy concurrido, sin duda por la visita de la parada ambulante de Longdrink, que como siempre cargaba los más variopintos artefactos mezclados con unos pocos de dudosa procedencia. Había atraído la atención de un par de correeros, y mientras les explicaba las maravillas de un pergamino que sostenía firmemente en sus diminutas manos uno de ellos acercó su mano a una de las varitas de madera dispuestas metódicamente en el borde más interior de la mesa plegable. 

-¡Cuidado! -grito Longdrink, haciendo grandes aspavientos.

  Starkos estaba acostumbrado a los arranques alarmantes del vendedor gnomo. Era una parte de su estrategia comercial, aprovechar cuando un producto llamaba la atención de un posible comprador para intentar captar la atención de todo el que estuviera en esos momentos en la amplia sala, lanzando gritos de aviso sobre el peligro de tocar algo sin pedir permiso primero. El posadero no tenía ni idea de magia, ni ganas de aprender, pero sí sabía que rara vez Longdrink disponía de un enser remotamente dañino. El gnomo era demasiado listo como para hacerse con algo que lo pusiera en peligro. 

-No debes tocar nunca una varita sin que yo te la dé primero -seguía el gnomo, clavando la mirada en el incauto que había hecho ademán de asirla-. Dada la carga mística que contienen las he protegido con u...-

  Antes de que Longdrink pudiera terminar la frase, la posada se sacudió entera. Las paredes vibraron, las vigas crujieron, el suelo tembló, y los pies de aquellos que estaban de pie parecieron bailar descontrolados. Se escuchó unos platos caer en la cocina. El joven correero, aún con la mano extendida, abrió los ojos como platos mientras el color desapareció en un instante de su rostro cuando el temblor lo desequilibró y su mano tiró por el suelo de la posada gran parte de la mercancia del gnomo, varitas incluídas. Longdrink mismo se quedó congelado, lo que disparó el pánico en la pareja de jóvenes que salió por patas de la Vaca que Ríe. Una secunda sacudida, más fuerte que la anterior, tiró al suelo a todos aquellos que habían aguantado el primer embite; incluso algunos de los que estaban bien asentados dieron con sus huesos en la fría piedra cuando todo a su alrededor pareció ondear como una bandera al viento. Tras la tercera sacudida, un sonoro crujido de madera fue el pistoletazo de salida y todos los que estaban en el interior del edificio corrieron hacia la salida, sin importar si pisoteaban a los que habían caído. Starkos, tendido cuan largo era, se llevó una mano a la frente, que notaba dolorida, para notarla empapada. Se incorporó, agarrándose a la barra, y buscó el trapo más cercano para presionarse la herida, que sangraba profusamente. Echó un vistazo alrededor, intentando descubrir si el mundo realmente giraba a su alrededor o era consecuencia del impacto al caer, y descubrió que era el único que quedaba en la posada. ¿Qué había pasado? Esta vez no había reparado en gastos en la construcción... 

  Una idea le despejó de repente: Aleia. Trastabillando, Starkos se abalanzó sobre la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina, que parecía atrancada. El pánico por el destino de su esposa le dio las fuerzas necesarias para arrancar el obstáculo de sus goznes y despejar el paso. Vio que la salida trasera estaba despejada y que no había nadie allí. Pese a todo, fue a entrar para confirmar que no había quedado atrapada o inconsciente en la despensa cuando captó una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Al fondo del comedor, en un rincón, Harold miraba alrededor, aún sentado y sosteniendo la cerveza. Starkos lo dejó para más adelante, y se adentró en la cocina. No dio tres pasos cuando un terrible crujido avisó del desplome de toda la planta superior, y el comedor fue arrollado por muebles destrozados, piedras enormes, y polvo que le atenazaba los pulmones. Del exterior, por la puerta, le llegó un grito horrorizado de una voz que conocía muy bien: su esposa. Starkos cruzó como una exhalación los escasos metros que lo sacarían de ese imposible infierno que estaba viviendo. 

  Saltó en un esfuerzo que se le antojó sobrehumano, temiendo que lo poco que quedaba en pie de la Vaca que Ríe se le desplomara encima, aterrizando a los pies descalzos de Aleia. Se incorporó, la herida de su frente vertiendo su liquido vital por el esfuerzo y por haber perdido el trapo que la taponaba, y abrazó a su esposa, que lloraba desconsolada pero por fortuna indemne, tanto para consolarla como para apoyarse ligeramente en ella. Aún no habían podido asimilar qué estaba pasando cuando una torre vecina, que se elevaba decenas de metros, se desplomó en lo que quedaba en pie de la posada, enterrando bajo cascotes y cuerpos las ruinas de la Vaca que Ríe. Starkos se quedó rígido, sus músculos tensos como las víctimas de un basilisco, Aleia perdió el sentido y si no cayó al suelo fue sólo porque su marido atinó a sujetarla. Ahora el posadero veía su vida arruinada. 

  Una nueva sacudida abrió el suelo y el hombre perdió el apoyo. Su mujer le resbaló, incapaz de sujetarla, sin fuerzas tras la pérdida de sangre combinada con el bajón de la desaparición de la adrenalina que lo había salvado anteriormente. Tuvo un momento para contemplar su destino mientras caía al vacío, rodeado por cuerpos aplastados y ruinas de los edificios que había visto durante toda su vida. 

  Desde su aventajada posición podía ver las devastadores consecuencias del conjuro que había desatado. Sí, había funcionado. Las fórmulas arcanas que había recuperado de las ruinas de Zantashk, en Xen'drik, no sólo era verídicas, sino que además acababa de demostrar sin atisbo de duda lo posible que era ejecutrarlas. Es cierto que el coste podía parecer alto, pero la Garra Esmeralda contaba con innumerables miembros, y perder a unos pocos para contener la cantidad de poder requerida por el conjuro no suponía un coste elevado. Al fin y al cabo, practicantes de magia en Eberron no faltan precisamente, y en ningún lugar del ritual se especificaba que los contenedores deban ofrecerse voluntarios… 

  El ruido debía ser ensordecedor dentro de la ciudad, pues incluso en la segura distancia a la que se encontraba le llegaba el estruendo del derrumbamiento. Estaba satisfecho, tenía que admitirlo. Destruir Sharn era poco más que una prueba de concepto, una evaluación para ver si él y sus aliados estaban preparados para empezar el plan real. Y sí, lo estaban.

  Con unas pocas órdenes (y alguna que otra vida mortal) había conseguido alterar el plano elemental que afectaba a la región de Sharn, borrando la influencia de Syrania de la zona. El plano del Cielo Azul y su afinidad con la magia de levitación era lo que permitía a las imposibles construcciones mantenerse dispuestas en el aire y trepanar el cielo con sus desmesuradas envergaduras, y era también lo único que sujetaba el Camino Celeste con gigantescas manos invisibles. Y, para completar la maniobra, y siguiendo las órdenes de Viktor, gracias al ritual se consiguió introducir otro plano en el hueco que había dejado Syrania. ¿Y qué mejor para sus planes, y para tener contentos a sus aliados, que suplantar un plano celestial con uno demoníaco? Apenas había terminado la fórmula mágica cuando los efectos de la llegada de Baator se hicieron tan visibles como los de la partida de Syrania. 

  Como prueba, no podría haber salido mejor. 


End file.
